(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bath additive composition and, more particularly, to a bath additive composition capable of preventing chilling and providing favorable feeling of skins after taking a bath.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A bath additive composition generally comprises a mixture of inorganic salts such as salt cake, borax, sulfur and carbonate incorporated with perfumes, colorants, extracts of herbs and organic acids, which provides bath water with fragrances or colors and stimulates skin surfaces moderately, thereby activating the blood circulation to promote the recovery from fatigue and metabolism. Among bath additive compositions, there have been known bubbling bath additive compositions comprising a carbonate and an acid in combination, which evolve bubbles of carbon dioxide gas. The bubbles enhance relaxing and refreshing feelings, and render a bath enjoyable.
However, since the conventional bubbling bath additive compositions are neutral or weakly alkaline and most of carbon dioxide gas evolved do not dissolve in water but evaporate into air, the gas bubbles of carbon dioxide simply provide a sense of mechanical actions.
The present inventors have previously reported a weakly acidic bath additive composition containing a carbonate and an acid, which makes bath water to be weakly acidic, thereby holding gaseous carbon dioxide in the bath water, promoting blood circulation and not causing chilling after taking bath.
However, there has been demanded such a bath additive composition that further provides favorable feelings of skins after taking a bath in addition to the above described bathing effect.